Partying Hard
by Rebekah-CasualtyFanfic
Summary: This is a Sam/Tom fic when they have a daughter, Ellie, but what happens when she becomes a victim of unexplained attacks of violence?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic so bear with me and sorry if it's not good. Here goes nothing...**

Sam and Tom had arrived home from work to hear their daughter, Ellie, listening to rather loud music in her room. Someone in her class was having a party and Sam had agreed to let Ellie go with her best friend, Georgia, as long as Sam could pick her up at 11.30. Ellie hadn't been keen on the curfew but she was only sixteen after all, so she agreed to the deal.

"Ellie, put that down and come here!" Sam shouted, wanting to tell Ellie her and Tom's big news. The loud 'Kesha' song went off before footsteps came down the stairs. Ellie walked into the living room with blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a blue and grey checked shirt and a grey scarf on, and sat at the table across from her parents to hear what they had to say.

"Ellie, me and dad have some news..." Sam said uncertainly, not knowing how their daughter would take the news. Tom reassured Sam with an encouraging smile before Sam blurted out the news.

"Me and your dad are having a baby..." Sam smiled, and Tom kissed her on the forehead. Ellie was gobsmacked, and didn't know what to say until she thought of one of her usual sarcastic comments.

"It's about time, isn't it!" Ellie laughed happily, and Tom and Sam looked at each other smiling because Ellie had taken it so well. Neither Tom nor Sam had known whether Ellie would be pleased or unhappy at the news, so it had taken Sam a lot of courage to tell their daughter.

At 6.30, Sam and Tom took Ellie in the car to her friend's house, warning her about the 'no drugs or smoking' rule and the 'only two units of alcohol' rule. Ellie wasn't stupid enough to smoke, she had bad asthma, and since her parents were both doctors, they'd know in an instant if she had taken drugs, and her mum was a human lie detector anyway.

Ellie settled into the party, enjoying the loud beat of the music along with some WKD. After a couple of hours, her and Georgia became tired of dancing and had sore feet so they sank into one of the sofas.

The two girls laughed at some fit lads having a drinking game. Georgia rocked over, hyper rather than drunk, and started talking to them. Ellie went and joined her, laughing and soon hooking up with a boy named Aiden, who was wearing navy chinos and a polo shirt. He lifted his top to reveal toned abs on his tanned skin, making both girls drool.

After a while of snogging the face off Aiden, Ellie started to feel a bit light headed. She ran to the toilet and threw up. When she was finished, Ellie splashed her face with water and went to find Georgia. She found her at the drinks table alone, pouring another drink.

"C'mon, you've had too much already..." Ellie groaned, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out to the front door. There were two boys outside smoking, and Ellie glanced at her watch, realising she still had an hour and a half until Sam picked her up. The girls laughed and gossiped about everything possible – boys, makeup, parties, bitchy girls in their class, anything really. Georgia spotted a lad which she ran over to and started making out with, leaving Ellie sitting against the wall, shivering.

"Hey, do you want some M-Cat?" A clearly drunk and high boy around nineteen walked over to the girls, holding up a bag with two pills in it. Mephedrone. Ellie was outraged for someone to even offer her drugs as the boy grabbed her hand and forced her to wrap her fingers around the small, zip seal bag. Ellie outrageously punched the side of his face as she was scared to death, and fighting was in her blood anyway...The boy turned around, angry before lunging towards Ellie and pushing a knife into her side. She toppled over, blood seeping from the cut. Ellie put pressure on it, that's what her mum always told her to do to a bleeding wound before falling unconscious through loss of so much blood.

**Thanks for reading, bear with me as I have never written a fanfic before and R&R if you think I should write a new chapter or if you have any advice or tips or ideas for another fanfic or the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews; I appreciate everyone saying how much you enjoyed my first chapter. I was deadly pleased at the amount of interest there was. So here's another chapter, I updated as soon as I could work out how to add a chapter, I couldn't quite understand at first! Enjoy!**

"Hello princess, can you open your eyes for me?" Ellie heard a familiar voice, groaning at the pain in her stomach before forcing her eyes open. Jeff Collier, a paramedic based in the ED Sam and Tom worked at was standing over her, a worried look in his eyes.

"Well done, Ellie. Can you tell us what happened?" Tamzin, the other paramedic asked. Ellie tried to sit up but Jeff held her down, worried about the wound on her stomach. She could pressure being put on the large wound. Her top was sticky with blood and she was petrified.

"He just stabbed me..." Ellie groaned, her hand rising up to her head which was pounding, a horrible headache behind her eyes which made her feel dizzy. She didn't want to tell anyone about the drugs and she spotted Georgia crying, being comforted by Tamzin.

"It's all my fault... I shouldn't have left her..." Georgia cried into Tamzin's shoulder hysterically. The young paramedic tried desperately to calm Ellie's friend down, telling her it wasn't her fault.

Once Jeff and Tamzin had gotten Ellie strapped onto a board and into the ambulance, the ambulance sped off to Holby City ED. Ellie fell unconscious again during the short journey and Jeff was concerned for his colleague's young daughter. On arrival at the hospital, there were several gasps of surprise from Fletch, Zoe, Tess and Noel as the trolley was wheeled into the emergency department.

"Is that..." Noel said, motioning to the young girl lying limply on the trolley.

"Yes, this is Ellie Nicholls-Kent, stab wound to her abdomen, lost a lot of blood at the scene and is still losing some now. She's tachycardic at 125 and she's had some breathing difficulty. We can't get a BP and her GCS was 13 on arrival but dropped to 3 on the way here." Jeff said all the necessary hand-over information as Dr Zoe Hanna walked over with Fletch and Aoife to treat their colleague's child.

"Thanks Jeff, resus bay 3 please." Zoe said, concern in her voice as they lead the trolley through to the resus room of the ED. Zoe checked the young girls eyes, and to her horror, her pupils were huge.

"Do you know if she's taken anything?" Zoe asked Ellie's hysterical friend who was being comforted by the student nurse, Aoife. Georgia shook her head, she knew Ellie would never think of touching drugs with her parents, or would she? Zoe was in despair, thinking what it could be and she shouted out orders to her team, to get bloods, a head and neck CT and a full trauma series. Once Ellie had been for a CT scan and taken back to resus, Zoe tried once again to wake Ellie up.

"Right, Ellie, it's Dr Hanna." Zoe said, listening to her chest. "Can you squeeze my hand please?" There was a small amount of pressure put on Zoe's hand, relieving Zoe slightly. "Well done, can you open your eyes for me?" Ellie struggled to open her eyes but finally managed to prise them open. She winced as her eyes adjusted to the light and she felt the same pain in the pit of her stomach and in her head.

"What happened?" Ellie said weakly, not really remembering what had happened to her.

"You were attacked, Ellie, and can you tell me if you've taken anything, we really need to know if you have." Zoe explained as it became apparent to Ellie that everyone else had left resus.

"No!" Ellie said quickly. "You know me, you know I wouldn't!" Ellie was surprised that Dr Hanna would suggest that, she knew Sam was a human lie detector through her experience in the army. Zoe put her hand to Ellie's wrist and felt her pulse, checking her eyes again.

"You've clearly taken something, your pupils are dilated and your pulse is all over the place." Zoe said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Head injury. Trauma." Ellie said simply, two things that could have caused both of those things. What made Zoe think it was drugs?

"Yes, I'm aware of the possibility but nothing's shown up on your CT scan." Dr Hanna replied, walking out of resus exasperatedly. The last thing she wanted to do was get Ellie in a state, she was in bad enough condition already. The team rushed around, treating her and her tachycardia soon went down slowly followed by her pupils going back to their normal size.

After a while, Sam and Tom burst into resus. Tom was in a right state, tears rolling down his face, and Sam had a look of fear on her face that nobody in the ED, even Tom, had ever seen before. Sam absent mindedly read the clipboard on the end of the resus bed and checked Ellie's stats.

"I knew letting her go to that party was a bad idea." Tom said, drying his eyes. His daughter was in okay condition, and there didn't seem to be any lasting damage. Sam and Tom stood there, watching their daughter's chest rise and fall, thankful she wasn't on a ventilator, or even worse, dead.

"Mum? Dad?" Ellie asked, her eyes fluttering open. She looked around to see her parents standing over her worriedly, glancing at the monitor every few seconds. Ellie was surprised at the look on her mum's face, she looked truly terrified and she'd never seen her like that before. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, darling, you just concentrate on getting you better." Tom said soothingly, stroking her daughter's caramel hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the heart rate monitor started beeping. Ellie's heart rate monitor beeped and Dr Hanna came running.

"Oh My God."

**There you go, sorry for the wait but now I've worked out how to update, I should be updating every couple of days, not on a Tuesday though and I'll try and get the next chapter up tomorrow!**


End file.
